Weaknesses
by pheobeobia
Summary: She has him in the palm of her hand. She can get anything she wants from him. But what if the scales are tipped and she has to confront the real feelings that she has?
1. Control

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights to their proper owners.

A/N: So its my first not glee fic, technically even though I have one glee crossover. So hope I can write this out to be as satisfying.

Ria Torres was always in control. Of her emotions, of her work, her love life and even after the promotion, Loker. Of course she could see why Loker was easy to control, he was smitten. Maybe it was more lust than love but either way, she could manipulate him. Loker was unfathomably smart and honest but she was his kryptonite. Ria didn't use it for professional gains but she did often tease him relentlessly. Whether she'd find an excuse to whisper in his ear (and stifle her chuckles at his shuddering) or if she wore the shirt he loved best on her…she could have him in the palm of her hand. On several occasions she would trip into his arms and her lips would just brush his as she righted herself.

She loved how his pupils would dilate whenever she toyed with him. She loved the adrenaline that flooded her when she saw his reactions. Today she came into work wearing the shirt that he loved best and a skirt that was formfitting to say the least. He came into her office.

"Hey Torres, I-whoa," his jaw slackened as he saw her, perched on her seat and diligently working. He swallowed thickly.

"You look…nice," he said. She smirked.

"Always honest," she said softly, knowing that his hormones would be too out of whack for him to notice that she was feigning innocence. She could guess from his expression that he was thinking of their kiss a year back in the bar before he got promoted. She knew that her smile gave him confidence. As expected, Loker lurched forward and moved a strand of hair from her face. His hands grazed her neck and Ria shuddered at contact with him. She told herself to snap out of it.

"You okay, boss?" she smirked and stood up, her face dangerously close to his. She skirted around her desk and 'fumbled' with some papers. She stooped to pick them up and felt Loker's eyes on her.

"Go out on a date with me?" Loker asked bluntly. Ria's eyebrows shot up, this was a new reaction for him.

"Loker," she started.

"Please," he whined. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, feeling him shiver. She ran her hand up to his collar and pulled him close, but not so close that their lips were touching. She locked her eyes on his.

"That would be unprofessional," she murmured and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. Then she gently pushed him away from her, sending him stumbling out of the office.

Loker sat in his office. Ria had to have a weakness. She had to have something that would make her beg to go out with him. He thought about all of his encounters with her. That's when it hit him. She was fine when she was touching him but today when he had touched her neck…she had been the one shuddering. He knew that even if he had her under his control for once that she would quickly return to tip the scales back. Whatever he did to get her to be with him would have to be fast.

And with that, Loker made a plan.


	2. Shiver

A/N: Part of this was inspired by the song Shiver by Coldplay

Loker called Ria into his office, knowing that she would have to come if her boss called, it didn't matter that it was after hours. She came in and he almost lost it she looked so gorgeous. He steadied himself. He smiled and stood up.

"Yes, boss?" she asked, serious for once. Loker counted his blessings that at least she wasn't trying to play him. That was another advantage. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her neck, she shuddered and froze.

"The scales are tipped, Ria," he murmured.

"Loker, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I shudder when you control _me_. It's my turn to make you admit that you don't just control me for amusement," Loker whispered in her ear. She shuddered again.

"Loker, I need to go," she practically growled, pulling away and backing up into Loker's spare desk. Loker shook his head and sat her on the desk. He looked up at her. Just placing his hand on her waist, she froze.

"Ria, I don't just _want_ you. I'm in love with you, and I think you're in love with me too," Loker smiled.

"Shut up," Ria muttered.

"Look at you, _one touch_ and you are stuck. You may be my greatest weakness but I'm yours too," Loker pointed out. Ria wanted to reach out and grip Loker's shoulder, knowing that she would regain control of herself and of him. But instead her hands were tightly gripping the desk, trying to push the desk out from under her.

"Loker, I want to go home," Ria muttered. Loker took his hand off her waist but quickly placed it on her knee, making her shudder more than ever.

"Tell if you love me and I'll let you go," Loker murmured.

"Damn it Loker, just let me go," Ria meant it to come out threatening, but really she just whimpered it. Loker moved his hand an inch up her leg. She shuddered once again.

"Tell me if you love me or not," Loker demanded gently.

"Loker if you just- god," she whined as he moved his hand again.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Loker shook his head. He moved his hand once more and Ria lost it.

"Yes Loker, I love you," she blurted before her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Loker moved his hand from her leg. She didn't go though.

"Thank god. You almost had me scared that would say that you don't love me," Loker teased her. She wound her hand in Loker's hair. She brought his face down but didn't kiss him. Loker groaned.

"Ria, please?" he asked. She let go of his head and sat up straighter.

"Let's go out dancing," she said.

"Well, what if I touch you and you freeze up?" Loker asked. Ria rolled her eyes.

"If you touch me I won't freeze up, I'll probably just be more tempted to kiss you," She smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. Loker's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" he grinned and pulled her off of the desk gently.


	3. Waking

Ria woke up with her hand intertwined with Loker's. He was still asleep. She rolled over and kissed him awake. Loker, even in his half asleep state, kissed her back eagerly. His eyes raked over her. He had that grin on his face that he had whenever he won.

"We didn't sleep together," she reminded him, propping her head up on her elbow.

"I think I'd know if we had," he smirked.

"How long have you wanted me?" she asked.

"Since day one, obviously. And each day I wanted to more and more. But not just to say that I had. The more that I realized I loved you the more I wanted you," Loker said.

"Well, it's been three years. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight," she smirked. Loker's grin grew.

"Lucky me," he whispered.

"Hey, I said maybe," Ria teased.

"I now how to control you, so I don't think we need to say maybe," Loker pointed out. Ria kissed him and he felt his mind melt.

"Something tells me I have more tricks than you," She smiled. Loker looked up at her.

"Wanna have a competition tonight? We can see who can control each other the best. Use the tricks that we'd use in the office," Loker suggested.

"Yeah, a little competition between friends," she said.

"I think we can call it a competition between more than friends," Loker reminded her, looking at their joined hands.

"You know, when we first kissed we had been playing two truths and a lie. Your lie was that you sleep naked. You then told me you actually slept in a thong and tank top. That image has been burned in my mind well over a year and yet I totally couldn't imagine it looking _this_ good," Loker sighed happily. Ria giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"I don't ever want to not be in control again," Ria said, thinking of yesterday.

"Not fair," Loker whispered and kissed her neck. She shuddered.

"_Loker,_" she whined. He hugged her closer to him. He then stood up.

"We need to get ready for work," he said, looking down at her. Ria shook her head and sunk further into her pillow.

"No," she smiled.

"Come on," Loker smirked; he walked around the bed and then picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Lokerrrrr!"

He moved one hand to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the bedroom. He set her on the kitchen counter. He kissed her neck again.

"I should've known that my touch weakened you years ago," Loker shook his head. Ria lifted his head and kissed him.

"We'd never have had so much fun if you had figured that out," she smirked. Loker set her down.

"Go get dressed," he said.

"I thought you like this," she teased him.

"Oh I assure you I do, but we're going to be late and Lightman will kill us," Loker said. Ria kissed his nose and walked off.

Loker stared after her, grinning and feeling like he could take on the world. He had Ria Torres.

Ria thought about all the guys she had dated, and none made her fell like Loker did. Loker was different. And she loved different.


	4. Competition

Ria walked in the door of her apartment. Loker was waiting there for her. She sat next to him.

"How'd you get in?" she asked. Loker smiled.

"I found a spare key in your desk drawer," He admitted.

"Creeper," she smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"You ready for our competition?" Ria asked. Loker shook his head.

"I'm ready to _win_," he corrected her.

He placed his hands on her waist and her pupils dilated. He moved his hands down to her hips and she stopped fidgeting.

"_Shit_," she breathed as she bit her lip to keep from kissing him. Loker closed his eyes so he could get the image of her biting her lip out of his head. Ria started tracing images on his chest with her hands. Loker's eyes flew open.

"Riaaaa," Loker started. She pulled herself onto his lap. He inhaled sharply. She was winning and she knew it.

"The look of lust and desire is written all over your face, _Eli_," Ria mocked. He pressed his lips to her throat and Ria's eyes widened.

"You're one to talk," Loker snickered. She moved from his lap and sat behind him, she moved her mouth to be next to his ear.

"I have more experience with controlling people," she whispered, making him shiver. Loker used his last tool.

"_I heard Your song coming over the hill. I knew it seemed like the world stood still.  
You were singing a melody that caught me by surprise. Yeah it sounded familiar to me, like I'd known it all my life. And I keep looking down as I move in closer  
My heart is racing now with fear and wonder. Could I come back to you so long on my own? From where I am, I know this is not my home_," Loker sang. Ria's breathing sharpened and he felt her breath.

"Loker," she murmured. He kept singing. She pressed her lips to his jaw and then moved to his neck and he stopped short. She moved back up his neck to his jaw and purposely just skimming over his lips.

"Okay, okay, you win," Loker exclaimed. Ria smiled and dropped herself into his lap. She kissed him.

"Told you so," she smiled. Loker cleared his throat.

"Does this mean I'm getting lucky tonight?" he asked. Her eyes widened and Loker could read the desire in them.

"After all that? Hell_ yeah _you are," she growled. Loker grinned.

"Finally! I waited three years," he said with false exasperation.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he announced and stood up, Ria's eyes hot on his back.

"Hurry up, I'm not that patient," she purred. Loker's eyes widened and he _ran_ into the kitchen.


	5. Hurt

"Loker who was the girl?" Lightman asked.

"What?" Loker asked in return.

"That grin means you slept with someone was it anyone I know?" Lightman asked. Ria came in and cast a glance at Loker.

"Well it's about time you two got together," Lightman said and walked away. Ria kissed Loker quickly.

"You look hot today," Loker smiled.

"I thought you already had a favorite outfit on me," She asked teasingly. Loker hugged her.

"Oh, I do, but I don't think Foster and Lightman would like seeing you how I saw you last night, at least not at the office," he whispered in her ear.

"Loker!" she laughed quietly.

"What?" he asked. She smiled and her pupils dilated.

"Oh god, not again," Loker rolled his eyes. Ria smiled impishly and led him into his office, locking the door behind them.

Ria walked home alone. She didn't know where Loker was, she assumed that he was working. She walked into her apartment.

"Jack? How'd you get here?" Ria asked the man on her couch.

"Doesn't matter, you miss me?" he asked.

"_No_. Get out," she told her ex.

"Come on," Jack urged. Loker came in.

"Um, what's going on here?" Loker asked, hurt.

"Loker, this is Jack, my ex, and Jack this is Eli Loker…we're together," Ria sighed.

"Enjoy her while she lasts, Eli. I was lucky enough to have her while she was fresh. Always came to me for a little fun," Jack smirked.

"What do you mean by fresh?" Loker asked.

"She was just a baby. She was nineteen and I was 29," Jack snarled.

"Well, she isn't yours anymore," Loker said defensively. Jack punched Loker in the nose and it started bleeding. Tears formed in Ria's eyes.

"Loker, oh my god, Loker are you okay?" she asked. Loker stood up and punched Jack three times until Jack was on the floor.

"Don't ever come around here again, Jackie," Loker said and Jack ran out. Ria helped Loker put an ice pack on his nose.

"Is it broken?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No. It hurts like hell though. Are you okay?" Loker asked.

"Yea," Ria said and pressed kisses all over Loker's face. Loker stopped her and placed her mouth on his.

Ria and Loker lay in bed, talking. Loker's nose hurt and he said so often.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Loker asked. Ria looked at him, his eyes were filled with desire.

"Now?" she asked.

"Please?"

"Why _right_ now?" she asked.

"Because you look beautiful in the evening light," Loker sighed. Ria kissed him.

"You and your stupid honesty," she smiled as she gave in.


	6. Begging

"Loker," Ria's voice whispered. Loker's eyes opened from his sleep. Ria was sitting on the end of the bed, but Loker was staring at the blanket under him.

"What?" he asked.

"I just got home," she murmured, touching Loker's knee and sending tremors up his body. Loker got her intentions.

"Right now?" he asked. He looked at her. Her eyes were burning with lust and they were pleading. Her hair was swept over her shoulder and she looked stunning.

"Yes," she whined. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to Loker.

"No," Loker insisted. Ria licked her lips. Loker shuddered.

"Don't do that again," he cautioned her. She bit her lip and leaned over Loker. He realized that he had the disadvantage being the one who was sprawled out on their bed.

"Please?" she whispered, her sweet breath tickling his face.

"N-No," Loker found it harder to resist her. She licked her lips again without thinking. Loker sighed.

"_Eli_," She pleaded. She rested one gentle hand on his bicep. He lost all of his will power. He brought her head down to his.

"How do you always get what you want?" he asked her when they had broken that first kiss.

"Because you love me," Ria smirked and kissed him again.

Ria woke up with Loker's arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck in greeting.

"I was pretty stupid last night," He announced.

"Why?" she asked.

"I hesitated when I had you _begging_ to sleep with me," Loker said in bewilderment. Ria kissed him.

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty stupid," she smiled.

"Well I gave in eventually," he defended

"I knew what I was doing," Ria sighed happily.

"I'm I going to have you begging me again tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she teased him.

"Hey, I know your weakness now," Loker reminded her, kissing her neck.

"Yes, but I know yours," she murmured, turning to face him so she could stare into his eyes.

"What?" Loker asked her when he saw her expression.

"I love you," she said.

"I know, you told me that once," He smiled.

"I love you still," she shrugged. Loker's grin doubled in size.

"Huh?" Ria asked, looking at his grin. Loker pulled her close to him and smiled into the kiss he gave her.

"I love you too," Loker said when he pulled away. There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Ria called out.

"Lightman. And for Pete's sake, get some bloody clothes on," Ria and Loker could practically hear Lightman's eyes rolling.

Ria and Loker erupted in a fit of laughter and bliss.


	7. Hope

"Mmm," Ria mumbled into her pillow, irritation in her tone. She had just woken up and was not in a good mood. Then a shudder took over her when she felt Loker's lips on her back. She smiled into her pillow.

"Loker, what are you doing?" she asked, while shuddering again.

"Morning," he murmured. Ria pulled her tank top back down and rolled over to look at him.

"You want something," she said. Loker sat her up and pressed his lips to her collar bone, he watched her pupils dilate.

"Loker," she gasped. He pulled away.

"I love when you react like that," he smiled. Ria put one hand on the side of Loker's face.

"I love when you _make_ me react like that," she smirked and gave him a kiss.

"You have a smooth back," Loker noted. Ria rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. She frowned.

"I don't feel so good," she said.

"I bet it was that fish last night, I told you that it didn't look so good," Loker declared. She ran to the bathroom.

"Ria?" Loker panicked.

He sat in the bathroom and rubbed her back as she cried and leaned over the toilet.

"Loker, go away, I don't like you seeing me like this," she said.

"Like what? Vulnerable? Ria, you need someone," he frowned.

"It hurts like hell," she cried, one hand flying up to cradle her throat and the other on her stomach. Loker moved her hands and kissed her neck and stomach, where she was in pain.

"I know it hurts, but it'll go away," Loker whispered into her ear. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. She leaned her back against Loker's knees and sat until she threw up again. She shooed him out of the bathroom as she showered and rinsed out her mouth. He was on the couch when she came out.

"How do you feel?" Loker asked.

"Like my knees are like jelly, but that always happens when I see you," she smiled. Loker kissed her.

"No, seriously," he asked.

"Okay. It helped once I threw up," she admitted.

"Anything that can help?" he asked. Ria smiled devilishly.

"Yes, I think I'd feel loads better if my boyfriend would kiss my back again," she said.

"Well, your boyfriend would be happy to oblige," he smiled.

"Loker is in it for keeps," Lightman said to Ria the next day. His face was unreadable, she picked up some signs of hesitance, uncertainty and also signs saying that it was the truth.

"What?" she asked.

"Keeping you around for more than one night, standing by you while you were vomiting...the boy is hoping that this is a long-term relationship," Lightman said and walked away.

Ria didn't know how to feel. She felt the fear that she'd wake up one day and he'd be gone...well she felt that fear vanish but she also was faced with a question. Was Lightman raising her hopes just so Loker could crush them?


	8. Restraint

"Loker?" Ria asked when she could find a spot when Loker wasn't kissing her. He moved his lips to her jaw so she could talk.

"Do you love me?" she asked, even though she could barely speak with his lips on her. Loker pulled away suddenly. She flet her world tip over and she had to steady herself.

"Where have you been the past two months? Or three years for that matter? Ria, I can't even find words to tell you how much I love you. When I first met you I just wanted to sleep with you. But each day, each look, each conversation made me fall for you. I sat with you while you were puking; I want to erase all your pain. I'm breaking rules at work so I can see you every five minutes. I wake up and I see you and there is a smile on my face automatically. When you laugh, I laugh. When you smile, I smile. When you cry, I cry. Ria, I am not just in love with you, I'm smitten, and I'm madly in love. Ria…I unconditionally love you," Loker exclaimed.

"And you didn't rehearse that?" Ria asked.

"Of course I didn't," Loker scoffed. Ria studied his face.

"You're telling the truth," she said in bewilderment.

"This is the part where you fall into my arms and I kiss you until the sun rises," Loker prompted teasingly. Ria smiled, watching Loker's eyes go wide.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Ria...the kiss?" Loker asked again.

"I love you, Eli Loker," Ria said suddenly. Loker grinned.

"I know," he smirked. She tangled her hands in his curly hair.

"Cocky, much?" Ria snorted. Loker nodded.

"Just give me a damn kiss, Torres," Loker said as he rubbed his nose against hers. Ria placed a quick, short, tantalizing kiss on Loker's lips.

"_Ria_," he whined. She took his hand and pulled herself into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You really want me to kiss you? She teased. Loker nodded. Ria kissed his neck, making him tremble below her. She laughed and pulled away.

"Not funny!" Loker said. Ria kissed him deeply, more deeply than she ever had. Then she nestled her head under his chin. She licked her lips.

"Really, Ria…you aren't helping me restrain myself," Loker pointed out. Ria pressed another kiss to Loker's neck.

"Maybe I don't _want_ you to be restrained," Ria murmured slyly.


	9. Romantic

Loker and Ria had officially been together seven months. Loker walked into Ria's office. He kissed her and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ria," he smirked.

"You too," she said.

"I have something to show you," he said.

"Loker, not right now," she started but he picked her up and her automatic response was to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her through the building and down into the basement. Her covered her eyes.

"Loker," she snapped. He set her down. He moved his hand. Ria wasn't a girly girl, at all. But this made her heart flutter.

"Loker," she said, her voice soft. There weer vases filled with roses of every color. The only light in the room was natural light, and Loker had set up a stereo to play a selection of music. He had a slide show going of pictures from their relationship.

"You like?" he asked, looking embarrassed. She kissed him.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," she teased him. He cleared his throat, nervousness written all over his face. He was fishing around for something.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Are you hoping to get some action tonight?" she asked. To her surprise, he didn't reply to her comment.

"Yeah, I know that this is kind of corny and maybe a little cliche but I don't care," Loker said.

"What?" Ria asked, confused. Loker sighed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ria Torres, I was wondering if you would marry me?" Loker asked, opening the black box in his hand.

"I thought I was supposed to be the guy in this relationship," Ria teased. Loker's face fell.

"Is that a no?" he asked. Ria looked confused, where was Loker's confidence and attitude? She lifted Loker's chin and kissed him deeply, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Loker, you are such an idiot. Of course I'm not going to say no!" Ria said. Loker smirked.

"I knew I'd get you eventually," he smiled, returning back to regular Loker.

"Oh, Loker," she rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Loker, not on the clock," Cal interrupted them. Ria looked up and grinned when she saw Cal's hand linked with Foster's.

"No fair, boss," Loker complained.

"Don't be such a baby, we both have private offices," Ria reminded him as she led him back upstairs.

He was her weakness, he was her strength. And now he would be all hers for real. She smiled at the thought.


End file.
